wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Doomguard (warlock minion)
For the Doomguard of lore, see Doomguard. The 'Doomguard ' is a demonic minion available to the Warlock at level 60 through the spell Curse of Doom. It can also be gained through Ritual of Doom. However, enslaving the Doomguard can be a dangerous operation. It is the last pet after the Infernal, without 41 points in the Demonology talent tree. To summon a Doomguard, a Demonic Figurine can be purchased (purchasable at reagent vendors for each). Abilities The Doomguard's four abilities go by the same names in World of Warcraft and Warcraft III, but the effects are somewhat different. Each of them make the Doomguard adept at various aspects of combat. Rain of Fire supplements its melee attack, while Dispel can aid allies. Both Cripple and War Stomp can affect an enemy's movement. Acquiring a Doomguard All warlocks gain access to the Doomguard at level 60 with the Curse of Doom spell. If the damage from the curse kills the mob, there is a chance that a Doomguard will appear. Unlike the Infernal, the Doomguard must be immediately enslaved. Aside from the Curse of Doom, warlocks also have a class quest to learn the Ritual of Doom, which is a guaranteed way to summon a Doomguard. However, it requires a part of five people to complete the summoning; one of the five will also randomly die as a sacrifice. The quests are given by Daio the Decrepit in the Tainted Scar, the southwest area of the Blasted Lands where elite demons reside. *The Prison's Bindings involves killing demons in Dire Maul East for drops. The demons come in groups of 2-4 and groups of up to 3 can be soloed with a little effort by warlocks since they can banish and enslave. Enter DM East through the back door (requires the ) and reset the instance once you have exhausted manageable groups. *The Prison's Casing requires killing the elite demons in southern Winterspring for drops. These demons have a lot of health (~18k) and hit very hard, so the ideal way to do this quest is with assistance. It is possible to solo them through a combination of chain fearing and Curse of Doom procs, but as it takes a couple of minutes to kill 1 demon and the drop rate is close to 20%, this method is not preferred. It will hurt if a couple of your fears fail. *After turning in both quests, Daio gives the quest Suppression, which asks you to capture a Doomguard Commander from the Tainted Scar with a quest item he provides. Among the demons in the area, the Commanders are found fairly easily, however finding one without Felguard bodyguards or other demonic allies can be difficult. Using the item on the demon is a channeled spell which must be held for 20 seconds. Damage done to the warlock does not interrupt the channel, but the commanders come with a War Stomp ability that will. There a few methods to accomplish this: **Come with a tank and a healer. Have them tank it far enough from you that a war stomp will not affect you. **Have a rogue stunlock. **Have a hunter use a Freezing Trap. Since it only lasts 20 seconds and can break early, immediately after (but not before) the demon comes out of the trap, the hunter should Feign Death and trap it again. Note: Not only can the Ritual of Doom kill one of the party, it can kill the warlock performing the ritual. If there is only one warlock in the party, he should soulstone himself in case he is the sacrifice. Doomguard Tips *Remember to cast Curse of Shadow on your Doomguard before enslaving it, this will greatly increase the time you can keep him under control. *If you Banish the Doomguard a few times when it breaks free, this seems to allow you to control it longer on a re-enslave. *Although an unusual glitch, if your party somehow fails to perform Ritual of Doom (for example, clicking on the portal and then moving), you will be unable to recast the spell. There is no cooldown time for this and may remain in that state indefinitely. The known remedies are the warlock doing a "loading zone" change (Examples include: entering/exiting an instance, entering/exiting a battlefield, and switching continents.) or by logging in and out. This glitch does not happen all of the time, and is still under repair. *Doomguards released from enslave should not be underestimated. They are easily a match for an undergeared/poorly played 60, hit hard and have even been known to warstomp (stun) mid-cast. Try not to get into risky situations, where enslave breaking could kill you. Category:Warlock Pets